E,E,E 'n' C trailer
by LaCatrinita
Summary: this is the trailer for a Fan Fic I'm doing soon


I'm planning to do this crossover soon,but for now

......here's the trailer......

Enjoy!...............I guess.....

* * *

_Since the defeat of Other Mother...._

We see Coraline and Wybie walking are the forest near her home.

_..Coraline Jones has been wanting have another adventure..._

"Sometimes I wish something BIG would happen!" Coraline tells Wybie

"Like what?" he asks

"I dunno......something life changing...."

_As for the boys of the Culd-de-sac....._

"I thought being '_IN_' would be more fun than this!" whines Eddy to his posse

_Until one day..._

Suddenly,Wybie and Coraline fall down a hole in the middle of the forest!

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" they both scream

_They'll have the chance...._

"You hear that?" asks Eddy as he hears faint screaming coming from no where...

_To have another adventure...._

Suddenly,the manhole in the middle of the Cul-de-sac blows like a geyser!

"WHAT THE-"

"DEAR LORD!"

"THE SKY IS FALLING,YOU GUYS!!!!"

"**AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!**"

Then....

_**CRASH!!!**_

Coraline opens her eyes and at first everything is blurry.....

Then she looks down and she sees that she has only four fingers and everything is all cartoony!!!

She turns around and she sees the Eds and Wybie,all cartoons!

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**"

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**"

"**_WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!_**"

_Brendachic12 presents....._

**_Hey boys, Hey girls, Hey anybody who will listen to me_**

"We have to get back to Oregon." says Coraline as she and Wybie start to walk away  
**_  
In case you haven't noticed its just me against the world today_**

"But that's miles from this location!" yells Double D after them

**_I fell out of the wrong side of the bed and landed in the worst mood  
_**

"Do _you_ have any idea how to get there?" asks Wybie,turning around

**_Cause the stupid alarm clock screaming at me from across the room_**

Suddenly Ed swings his arms around the four.  
"Oh,Oh!!! I know!" he yells

**_I'm trying to be nice I'm trying to be reasonable but its oh so hard when i don't wanna be_**

He pulls out one of his graphic comic books and on the back cover was a picture of a gypsy lady with poofy,pale-ish blue hair and wearing a green and gold belly-dancer dress.

**_If your looking for that nice girl from the day before, don't bother she don't live here anymore_**

"_'Madam Haily:Professional gypsy',_" he read,"_profession in invisibility,spirit reading,and transportation'_!"_  
_

**_Cause it's me against the world (oh what a stupid day)_**

"Maybe she can assist you two!" comments Edd

**_Yea it's me against the world (just stay out of my way)_**

"But how do we to her!?" screams/asks Coraline

_and in case you haven't noticed and in case you haven't heard_

_When they get the opportunity...._

**_its just me against the world_**

"HELP!" Wybie screams as Marie and Lee Kanker carry him away  
**_  
And the world is winning_**

"WYBIE!" Coraline yells after her best friend

"WAIT UP!" screams Eddy as he,Double D,and Ed run after her

**_You should have let me stay in bed I've got this pounding in my head  
_**

"May!!! Check out this cute dream-boat we caught!!!" bellows Lee as she and Marie arrive at the trailer park

**_No nothings OK_**

_It'll be nothing that they expected...._

**_wont you stay out of my face today_**

"REALSE OUR FRIEND,SHE-WITCHES!!!" yells Ed as he,Eddy,Edd,and Coraline burst into the Kanker's trailer  
**_  
I'm slamming doors I'm slamming phones down_**

_Soon to Fan Fiction...._

**_Watch out for this temper tantrum_**

The next thing they know,they're on a train to a city called Zerosville

**_Stay outta my way cause if you don't you'll be scared away_**

_The Eds..._

**_I'm trying to be nice I'm trying to be reasonable but its oh so hard when I don't wanna be_**

_And Coraline are back..._

**_If your looking for that nice girl from the day before  
_**

"LOOK!" shouts Ed as he points to a sign that says _'WELCOME TO ZEROSVILLE'_

**_don't bother she don't live here anymore_**

"WE'RE HERE!!!" announces Eddy,jumping in mid-air

**_Cause its me against the world (oh what a stupid day)_**

"WELCOME!" shouts a cute blond girl who meets them at the train station

**_Yeah its me against the world (just stay out of my way)_**

"This my aunt,Haily" she says as they walk up to a tent with the woman the were looking for,inside it

**_and in case you haven't noticed and in case you haven't heard_**

_And,in an adventure they never expected..._

**_It's just me against the world_**

But before they can enter,Eddy's brother swings his arms around them from behind,trapping them!

**_And the world is winning_**

_Dakota Fanning.....  
_

**_I'm gonna be impossible  
_**

_Robert Bailey Jr._....

**_I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red_**

_Matt Hill...._

**_I'm gonna be impossible_**

_Samuel Vincent..._

**_I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red_**

_Tony Sampson..._

**_I'm gonna be impossible_**

_and Avril Lavinge..._

**_I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red_**

"WHAT DO YOU WHAT WANT FROM US!?" shouts Edd at Eddy's brother

**_I'm gonna make you believe what I say_**

"Not me,but my new boss..." he answers  
Suddenly, a familiar silhouette forms in front of them...

**_I'm gonna make you.._**

"_Other Mother..._"

**_Cause its me against the world (oh what a stupid day)_**

Then a monologue starts that includes scenes of each character getting hit or smashed by something big

**_Yeah its me against the world (just stay out of my way)  
and in case you haven't noticed  
and in case you haven't heard  
it's just me against the world  
it's just me against the world  
And the world is winning_**

_Soon to Fan Fiction,  
March 2010 _

"This is just like the 'Big Picture Show' all over again!" yells Ed

Coraline just stares blankly at him,then says....

"Are you sure you don't know what 'Steroids' are?"

**_

* * *

_**

Well that's it!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
